Endless Rain
by Ai and Wa
Summary: 'The one who really loves you is me. How can you let me be in sorrow. The time when I really needed you, you didn't say anything and just walked away. All that I've done for you, didn't mean anything to you...................you had never felt it.........


EndlessRain

Endless Rain

The wind from Autumn blow up the dry leaves on the ground......One more leaf fell down from the tree. Relena was sitting on the bench at the park, watching kids playing on the playground. The warm and happy atmosphere around them depicted the loneliness around her.._.....The loneliness in me haven't changed at all......working and working for peace...........but I really want to see him again....'Did he think about me'......this question had been in my head for years....I know nothing stayed the same..........but how dare he.......leave this memory for me to handle, did he really hate me that__much?_  
"Sorry." A man accidently stepped on her toes while walking by. A very strange but also familiar voice was talking. She looked up.  
"It's okay......Heero!!!!" She exclaimed. But the questioning look was filled in his eyes.   
"Sorry...." He appologized for one more time. _Well he really looks like Heero......or does Heero look like him.........._  
"I'm sorry, it's just that you looked like my friend Heero Yuy......"  
"It's okay Miss Darlian, bye." Relena watched him walk away........._hey does everyone know__me._.....she held her head down looking at her shoes that he stepped on......and some dirt that the person had left........_.In the past I would just say the famous line 'My name is Relena Darlian, what's__yours?'..._...she looked up again, watching his back. If you look closely, you will notice that people will always walk away from him, just because his clothes are not very clean. The sight made Relena scrunch her eye brows. _Why do__people always criticize others_. Then she thought back deeply......._for a time I didn't stand up for a person....._  
_And I didn't ask him his name. Well, come to think of it, the boy I met a long time ago really looks like__Heero_. Suddenly she opened her eyes wide like she had missed something......_he...he was the boy that...I didn't....!!!!!!!_  
Relena stood up and ran in the direction that he had went. However, there was too much people on the street.....  
She can only watch his back image slowly faded into the big crowd of people. She stopped running and breathing hardly........_I missed the chance again. I've regretted it for so long. _  
Then someone tap her shoulder.  
"Relena???? What are you doing here??" It was Hilde and Duo.  
"....I....was....he...." She was breathing so hard after the long run that she didn't have the breath to talk clearly. But she pointed into the crowd.  
"What did you say???" Duo ask.  
"Well usually if someone is out of breathe and pointing into the crowd....." Hilde was investigating the problem.  
"I know, he stole your wallet!!!" Duo answered.  
"No....he ..look..like Heero...and he's..." Relena was still out of breath.  
"And the thief looks like Heero, okay I'll go after him!!!" Duo then just disappeared........  
"Wait...water....!!!!"  
"I'll go buy some, stay here Relena!!!"  
  
After.......  
"You mean he is not a thief!!! UH oh" Hilde and Relena look at each other.....  
"Please Hilde, stop Duo!"  
"Okay I'll go trace Duo, you rest here."  
"Thak you Hilde. I'll come after." Then Hilde ran off very quickly.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
Duo was running and searching for the person that stole Relena's wallet.  
"One person is too slow, I should call somebody and get some help!!! Then he took out his mobile phone and called the perfect soilder, Heero.  
"Hey, Heero!!!"  
"What, Duo?"  
"A person stole Relena's wallet and he looks like you!!!  
"......................."  
"Come on Heero, her wallet may have your picture in it!!You don't want her to lose it and cry right?? Just come and help. We are at the park!!"  
Heero didn't have a clue about what's happening but he went anyway.  
  
"Duo!!!! Wait up!!!"  
"Hilde, you want to help with catching the thief too?!"  
"No, Duo!!He 's not a thief!!!" Dup stopped running.  
"What?"  
"He's an old school mate of Relena." So Hilde explained the story.  
"Oh!!That's why Relena likes Heero, beacuse her ex looks like Heero!!!" Meanwhile Heero and Relena have arrived where Hilde and Duo are. Heero was shocked to hear that. However he decided to show no emotion. He just used his death glare to stare at Duo, the troublemaker.  
"Duo!!!You don't have to say that out loud." Relena put her hand on her head..............._No why do I have to see him now when the situation is like this.............._  
Then Heero finally speaks.  
"Vice Foreign Minister and her wallet are safe, Mision compelete." he started to walk away.  
"That's what they do in movies!!!" That makes Heero stare back at Duo angrily.  
"Duo, would you be quiet?! He's just a schoolmate of Relena, not her 'Boyfriend'" Hilde answer.  
"But you said that Relena regretted for so long because she didn't talk to him. Did they have a fight?"  
This even makes Heero angrier than before.  
"Duo...I said that...." But Relena suddenly interrupted.  
"Stop it!!" And just ran away...........  
"See Hilde, you made her run away!!! I told you not to inflame her!! What if Heero heard it??"  
Hilde and Heero are both using the angry death glare to stare at Duo......_I don't know if you are joking or what but I'm going to destroy you! Duo Maxwell......................_....  
  
"Come on let's chase after Relena!!!" So then the three of them ran off to search for Relena.   
And there Hilde found her in the playground, she was sitting on the swing. Hilde walked towards her.  
"Relena, I'm sorry, but we all know Duo always speaks when he shouldn't be." Relena smiled faintly at Hilde.  
"No, I'm the one who started this mess. I shouldn't have run away anyway, sorry. But sometimes, I just want to escape from work. You know, when I was little, I always ran outside to my playground and played on the swing. I always think that the swing will enable me to reach the sky. But after then the playground changed into a podium for my speeches. Wonder why grown ups lost their naivety."  
"Relena......Look Relena the sky is getting darker, see all the kids have left. I think it's going to rain, so why don't I ask Heero to take you home."  
"I never ever guessed that I would meet Heero again during that kind of moment. I felt so embarrassed. Sorry Hilde, but I think I'll just stay here for some time. I would leave very soon, I promise. Just let me be alone for some time."  
"Okay, but don't stay too long, Relena." Hilde sighed and left.  
  
Rain....silently fell on the ground and onto Relena's shoulder. She looked up at the sky. _Who cares if it's rain........I liked rain when I was small...............because if the weather is too bad, I can come home from school early........after going into this world, I understand the bad side of it. It can destroy many many things ........and now rain only hits me._ The rain gets harder and harder.  
Warm tears fell from her eyes, which only made her feel colder......_..it will be okay after I cry._  
  
"Heero! Relena hasn't come back yet. She said that she would come to meet me in the coffee shop, but it's been hours since I waited." Hilde was talking with Heero on the pay phone near the coffee shop that she had mentioned to Heero. Duo had already gone searching for her. Hilde hung up the phone after Heero told her that he'll go search for Relena.  
"Man, where could she be?" Duo went back to the shop to meet with Hilde.  
"Duo, did you find her?"   
"No, it's rainy out there, where could she be?" Duo wrung his soaking long braid, and a puddle of water came out.  
"She can easily catch a cold like this." She passed a cup of hot tea to Duo.  
"Did you call Heero?" Duo put his hand around the cup to warm them.  
"Yes, he said he'll go find her. But he'll come here to meet us first."  
  
Heero, was holding a umbrella and he was running, rushing to the coffee shop. Splashing up water on the street. His steps suddenly become slower and slower as he sees something in the park.  
He move his sight towards the children's playground....._is that Relena._....He asked himself and stepped closer and closer to the person sitting on the swing......he knew that at this point he counld only watch her in a distance like this. Because he knew that every time he would hurt her more if he got more closer to her. A weird feeling now come into his heart, a heavy feeling pressing against his heart, everytime when he spies on Relena. He'll see it in her eyes. Something that he doesn't know how to describe, but something that he understands. And that would make him feel that pressure within himself. Sometime it makes him think that he needs to see a psychiatrist.   
  
......_.It's been two years since we have stopped talking to each other when we are alone. Sometimes, we were put together because of her work and she needed a Preventer...a bodyguard. But we don't have time to talk........and I hurt her one more time today in the afternoon. But I really don't know what's happening to myself, is that the feeling of jealousy? I heard that, that one of the emotions in humans......the prefect soldier wouldn't needed that.......need to be the me in the past inorder to protect her.......  
_He closed his eyes, and opened it again. As if he'll keep his feelings a sercet, and face her in his prefect soldier mode. So she would never know what he thinks, and how he loves her. Even he, himself, doesn't know that he does.  
  
Relena heard his steps, so she turnde around. She never thought that it wound be Heero. Those familiar cold eyes, the death glare and....the perfect soldier. Relena looked at Heero, and Heero did the same. Not a single sound was emitted between them. They just stared at each other.  
_How many questions I want to ask him....and now I can't open my mouth.  
  
I came here to bring her back....but why can't I just say the words.  
  
He must be angry that I've run away.....to him it's so important to keep the earth and colonies in peace.   
  
How come I'm frozen......I don't have the courage to let her go...... in my heart......I.....  
  
I'm an annoying person, right Heero? I always cause trouble......I'm a burden of yours.   
  
_Two hearts guessing at each other....unable to confess....making each other go further and further.  
The endless rain kept on falling....when is this guessing game going to stop.......  
  
"Heero....I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble, I know that you hate me, I'm sorry for keeping everyone late. I'll go back right how." _I'm too capricious. How can he like me, he doesn't even care about anything, even when Duo mentioned the other boy that I met some time ago___._ In his eyes I'm only ignorant child. He doesn't want anything from me.  
If I don't want to get hurt anymore......then I should end this........._  
  
"What are you talking about Relena. What do you mean by hating you?" _Is that how she thinks of me?  
How can I hate her. I try so hard to protect her and..I......_  
  
The rain became lighter and lighter, and for some time it stopped.  
"But I thought you......" Relena was not very sure if this was real or not. What if it was all a dream?  
"I....I want you Relena."  
Relena held up her head and stood up from the swing slowly.   
"I need you, Relena to keep the world in peace!" Heero saw Relena's reaction and slowly rethinkand realize what he said to Relena made him blush a little.  
"You mean you like me?" She lowered her head once again. But she sneaked a look at Heero.  
".....Relena...I.." He caught her fist(hand) and moved closer and closer to her. He kissed her. And his eyes explained everything. Still the deep blue colour, but without the dullness. Relena smiled within her heart.  
She never thought that he could make her feel so warm. _Maybe in the past there's too much guessing between the two of us._  
Heero look at Relena once again. As if he was asking her something. Relena answered, she just to him like she agreed with him, and smiled. He was still holding her hand, a thing that he had never done before. And something that Relena had never guessed would happen before. Relena hair was still wet like the street road after rain. Even though day is turning into night right now, you can still see the sky, without any clouds after the rain. The smell of grass, the fresh air, her hair is ruffled by the wind. Everything changed after the rain. Without her noticing in the past. The street light had turned on, cars went by and splashing up the puddles of rainwater on the road. They walked back to the coffee shop.  
  
And so Relena missed the chance to say hello and sorry to the boy. But the thing she can do for him is to make up a better world. The earth is spinning, and sometime it would add some new eipsodes into Relena and Heero's love story, so the endless rain would never stop.   
  
_____________________________________The End___________________________________________

**Wa**: So do I make everything clear here in the story?? I hope you understand it. These is my favouite one in all my stories. It's was just a thoughts in the beging but I wrote it anyway. When I wrote a story it's either a funny one or very serious. Once I start to write some funny thing, I can't stop myself. Anyway I tried to avoid that in this one. Okay email me if you have any question for this one.  
August 21,2001  
  
Wa and Ai email ([aiwafi@yahoo.ca][1])

var PUpage="76001089"; var PUprop="geocities";  var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit();

   [1]: mailto:aiwafi@yahoo.ca



End file.
